


Marks Of The Past Speak To My Soul

by kittys_devil



Category: Isaac Carpenter (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Dragons, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, M/M, Magic, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tommy moved into his new home, he wasn't sure what to expect. What he does find is a dragon mark on his door that his friends and family can't see, a dragon that shows up in his back yard who becomes his friend, and a love in the most unexpected place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marks Of The Past Speak To My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dragonbigbang, fill for fanfic100: Choices. I can't thank qafmaniac enough for the amazing artwork she did for this! You can find all the art on [DW](http://qafmaniac.dreamwidth.org/287840.html) or [LJ](http://qafmaniac.livejournal.com/222924.html). Thanks to tommyglitter for all the pushing to get this finished, you seemed to know when I needed it most!

[ ](http://beta.photobucket.com/)

The large yellow envelope stuffed into Tommy’s small apartment mailbox was being a bitch, fighting his efforts to get it out. Work had sucked today, and all he’d wanted was to come home, grab a beer and find some mindless show on TV. Fighting with his mailbox was _not_ on his to-do list for the night. With one more tug, he finally got it free. His name was typed across the front with a return address for a law office, and Tommy ripped at the top to get it open. As he climbed the stairs, he fought with the papers inside, trying to get them free. By the time he’d slid them out of the envelope, he was standing at the door of his crappy apartment. He was looking at a will from his Great Uncle Thomas, the one he was named after but hadn’t seen in years.

_I, Thomas Joseph Ratliff, residing at 531 Bank Street, do hereby make, publish and declare this to be my Last Will and Testament and hereby revoke any and all Wills and Codicils at this time heretofore made by me._

_First, I declare that I am unmarried and have no living children._

_Second, I declare that, after paying for the expenses of my funeral and cremation, I hereby leave the remainder of my assets including my home to my great-nephew, Thomas Joseph Ratliff._

There were more pages to the document, mostly about his uncle’s wishes for his funeral. Tommy looked around his apartment with the leaking ceilings and drafty windows. _Gotta be better than this,_ he thought before he grabbed his phone to call his mom.

~*~

A week later, Tommy pulled up to a deserted house with the keys in his hand. He had learned from the lawyer that his uncle hadn’t actually lived there for some time, and it definitely showed. The small blue house was lost in a yard full of grass and debris. A large tree had fallen across the front walk that lead to the house. Tommy didn’t even want to think about what the backyard might look like!

“It’s a junkyard, Mom. Seriously, it’s a mess. I’m not even sure I can find the front door without a bushwhacker or something,” Tommy said into his phone as he sat in his car.

_“It’s a house, Tommy. You should be grateful. It’s not like you had a great place anyway.”_

“But I could find the front door! Fuck, this is gonna take a lot of work!”

_“Thomas Joseph, stop whining! Turn the car around, go to the hardware store, come back and, oh, I don’t know_ work _on_ your _yard. Call Dave and Mike. Bribe them with beer or something. I know you boys can get it cleaned up. This is a gift for you honey. It’s just gonna take a little work.”_

“Yeah, okay, Mom. I’ll call you later. Love you.”

Tommy didn’t even bother getting out of the car; he just turned it around and drove to the store. When he pulled back into the driveway an hour later with a trunk full of tools, he wondered why he’d thought it would be a great idea to spend the night there. He let out a long sigh before finally climbing out of the car. He slipped his phone and keys into his pockets before making his way through the grass and around the tree. He was just glad there was just enough room for him to get into the house tonight. Mike and Dave were coming over in the morning to help him tackle the front yard at least.

When Tommy got to the front door, he let out a gasp. He never expected to see a carving of flames in the door, the known mark of a dragon. Reaching out Tommy ran his fingers over the carving, already wondering what he could find to fill in the groves and fill in the mark. The house was out of the city and close to the mountains, but to see the sign displayed so prominently was almost unheard of. Tommy had never understood the Great War between the humans and the dragons, but he’d never displayed his support to equality out in the open for everyone to see. The idea that anyone walking by could see him aiding dragons scared Tommy. The last thing he wanted was for a hunter to see the house and attack him.

Unlocking the door, Tommy opened it slowly, unsure of what he was going to find. Between the yard and the mark, he was worried that the house would be another mess he would have to deal with. He was relieved to see that, although it was somewhat dusty, the front room looked normal. There were two chairs and a small coffee table on one side and a small entertainment center on the other. Off that room was a kitchen with a table and three chairs. When Tommy looked inside and saw the refrigerator was empty, he was glad that someone had had the sense to empty it. A sliding back door led to a porch and a backyard that was just as bad as the front. The thigh-high grass was littered with junk that Tommy would have to deal with the next day.

Tommy made his way up the narrow stairs to find the bedroom. It was the cleanest room in the house, even with the dust that had settled over everything. The bed sat along the far wall and was bracketed by nightstands. There was an old dresser along one wall and a closet along the other. The idea of sleeping on the bed was not appealing to Tommy, and he was relieved that he had the sleeping bag and pillow from home. Tommy turned and head back down to the living room. He'd wait until morning to explore the rest of the house.

Even though the house was his, Tommy didn’t feel at home in it. Everywhere he looked there was something of his uncle’s, and it made him feel uncomfortable. He was glad that when the movers came with his things he’d arranged for them to take away most of his uncle’s furniture. He wanted to make this his own place and hoped with the addition of his things, it would start to feel that way. Even if he did whine to his mom about the way it looked, he was grateful to finally have a place of his own.

After he brought in his bag and other things and ate the take out that he had picked up in town, he cleaned up the floor before setting down in the front room for the night. The next day would be a lot of work, and he knew that the earlier he got up, as much as he didn’t want to, the better off he would be.

[ ](http://beta.photobucket.com/)

Isaac slipped out of the room as his father continued to spew insults about humans to the rest of the council. He needed to get away from the hate and narrow-mindedness of his father and the rest of the dragons at the council. Isaac had heard it all before and felt conflicted. He loved his family and the dragons, but being friends with a human made him realize how much the council had twisted the truth. His father had explained numerous times that humans were only after them for their skins. The council stood firm on the belief that if they let a human live, it would mean the end of the dragon race. When Isaac was with his friend he couldn’t imagine the man harming anything, especially a dragon.

When he was outside, Isaac let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. The meetings made him tense and on edge. Flying was the one thing that would help him calm down. There was always something calming about the feeling of the cool air surrounding his body. Once he was clear of the trees, he lifted his wings and took off. Isaac circled around his homeland twice before he headed down to the one place his entire body had been itching to go all night.

Once he was close to the human’s home, he slowed down and glided to the trees. Thomas had been missing for months, yet Isaac still visited his home. He was worried that that something had happened to his friend, he knew the man had been sick the last time they’d spoken. Isaac noticed a car in the driveway, and it gave him hope that his friend had returned.

However, when he climbed through the trees and into the backyard, the lights of the home were out. He walked through the yard until he could see into the bedroom window. He felt a sadness take over him when there was no one sleeping in the large bed. He stepped up onto the porch and could see someone sleeping on the floor. The man had the same blond hair as Thomas, but he was much younger. Isaac didn’t know what was going on, but he was going to find out.

He went to the back of the yard and curled up under one of the trees. If he awoke at sunrise, he would be able to get a better look at the man and maybe find out why he was at the house. As long as he was home before his father awoke, everything would be fine.

[ ](http://beta.photobucket.com/)

With Dave and Mike gone after being paid with beer and pizza, Tommy looked around the house. They had gotten most of the yard cleaned up, and it was looking a lot more like a house and a lot less like a junkyard. The movers would be there the next morning with all of his things. The walls in the house were a faded white and needed to be painted. The floors were scratched up, and there were spots where the tiles were peeling in the kitchen, but overall it was livable for now. Tommy knew there would be more work to do both inside and out. As much as he hated that idea, he knew he was lucky to have this place.

Tommy locked up the house and headed for the bathroom. He was tired, sweaty and dirty. He just wanted a hot shower, sometime in front of the TV, no matter how ancient it was, and then to pass out in the bed.

The next morning, Tommy drank his coffee as he stared out into the backyard. He realized that Mike and Dave hadn’t said anything about the mark of the dragon on the front door. He found it odd; it wasn’t something they could have missed the number of times they’d gone in and out of the door the last few days. Yet, neither one had asked. It was as if they hadn’t seen it.

Tommy shuffled across the living room and opened the front door. He stood there, staring at the image that was still clearly carved into the door, just as he knew it would be.

“Huh,” he said to the empty room.

Talking about your views on dragons wasn’t something that was accepted. Tommy wasn’t even sure that he’d ever told Mike or Dave that he believed the whole war was stupid and that everyone was really just fighting over nothing. It wasn’t worth the risk, even with his closest friends, of being reported to the authorities. He could handle the punishment; he just didn’t want them to go after his mom or sister.

Tommy shut the door, pushing the thoughts of dragons into the back of his mind. He went to get dressed before the movers arrived. He knew it would be yet another busy day. The thoughts of dragons and carvings would have to wait for another day.

~*~

The first time Tommy saw a dragon in his backyard, he was sure he was dreaming. He’d just stumbled into the kitchen, his eyes still mostly shut from sleep, and was looking for the coffee. He heard a beat, something he couldn’t place, and when he looked up, there was a dragon taking off from his backyard.

The dragon was gorgeous, long and thin, with blue scales and purple wings. It moved through the air effortlessly, capturing Tommy’s attention and making him forget what he was doing. He stared out the window until the dragon disappeared from sight and even then, he caught himself straining for just one more glimpse of it.

Tommy looked down at the counter where his coffee had been abandoned and shook his head. He had to have been imagining it; there was no way a dragon would just show up in his backyard in daylight, even if he had the mark on his door. He pushed the images into the back of his mind as he took one last sip of coffee before going to get ready for work. He didn’t have time to think about what it meant and wasn’t sure he wanted to figure it out.

By the time that Tommy was sitting at his desk with his headphones plugged in, dragons were the last thing on his mind. His boss had bitched him out the minute he clocked in for something that he had had nothing to do with, his co-worker had called in sick, and to top it all off, the phone lines were already stacking up. It was going to be a horrible day, and it couldn’t be over fast enough.

The trip home was slow; an accident had backed up traffic. So by the time he got home, it was already dark. He rummaged through the fridge looking for the leftover Chinese that he was sure was in there. Once he found it, he threw it into the microwave to heat up and looked out the window facing his backyard. The images from the morning came flooding back. Before he realized that he was moving he was standing on his back porch his dinner already forgotten.

“Hello?” Tommy called out, not sure if he wanted someone to answer him or not.

He listened for movement in the darkness that covered his backyard, but all he could hear was the sound of a car door slamming.

_Get a grip_ , Tommy thought to himself as he strained to see if the dragon was lounging in the grass as if it was his own space. _There’s nothing here._

“Are you here? I won’t hurt you,” Tommy heard himself call out, like his brain and mouth weren’t connected.

Tommy waited a few more minutes. When nothing came forward, he went back inside. The image of the dragon tumbled around in his head as he ate his dinner. He needed to know more about his uncle, this house, and what had gone on here before he inherited it.

[ ](http://beta.photobucket.com/)

Isaac snuck away a few days later, flying back to the house he was so familiar with. He needed to see the man again. He wanted to get closer, but at the same time, he wasn’t ready for the man to see him. As he hid behind the trees, grateful for his excellent eyesight, he watched for the human to come out of the house.

When the man came out of the house, Isaac turned his head up to watch him move across the grass. When a soft voice broke through the trees, Isaac felt entranced. The human was calling out, searching for something. Isaac wondered if the man had seen him, or was just looking for a dragon in general.

The man moved closer to the trees, and Isaac held his breath. He wasn’t ready to be discovered and hoped that he was far enough back that he’d stay hidden. It was a conflicted feeling; wanting to stay hidden from a human when usually he was more than willing to talk with Thomas. However, this was not his friend, and Isaac needed to be sure he’d be safe before revealing himself and the secrets that this property held.

Finally, the man seemed to give up, letting out a sigh before walking back to the house. Isaac watched as he turned one last time before going inside. Isaac knew that even if he wasn’t ready to reveal himself, he’d be back soon to watch the human.

[ ](http://beta.photobucket.com/)

_We need to talk. Can you come over this weekend?_

Tommy shot the text off to Mike and Dave before he could chicken out again. He’d wanted to ask them for a few days now, but every time he picked up the phone to call, he would only get as far as pulling up their names before he lost his nerve. He needed them here, wanted to see their faces when he asked them about the mark. Anyone could lie over the phone. In person, he would know for sure.

He told them both that they were having a movie night, breaking in his new place right. It was just going to be the three of them. If Tommy was going to talk about dragons, he didn’t want more company than absolutely necessary. He just didn’t know how to go from ‘what movie ya wanna watch?’ to ‘Why can’t you see what’s on my door?’

Tommy tried not to think too much about how he was going to ask them over the next few days. He tried to focus on surviving work, the drive back and forth, and eating something that wasn’t takeout. He managed the first two, but when he realized there was nothing to cook in his house, it was takeout again. Plus, he was sure cooking for just one person wasn’t worth the mess.

After dinner every night, Tommy found himself sitting on his back porch. He kept hoping for another glimpse of the dragon. Something to prove that he had actually seen the creature that day and that he hadn’t been dreaming. If he’d been dreaming, it was the most realistic dream he’d ever had. Tommy had never heard of a dragon living with a human. He was starting to think that seeing the dragon had been a fluke, and it wasn’t at his house every night.

The night before Mike and Dave were going to come over, Tommy stayed outside even later than normal. He kept hoping that tonight would be the night. He wanted to talk to the dragon, to see if maybe it knew something or expected something that Tommy didn’t understand yet. When his eyes started slipping closed, he finally gave up, going back inside and falling into his bed.

~*~

Tommy paced across the floor as he waited for his friends to arrive. He’d decided that he was just going to ask them right away. That way it gave them a chance to leave if they wanted nothing to do with him and the dragons. He stopped moving when he heard the car pull up in front of his house and the doors slam shut. Tommy reached the door just as there was a knock, opening it to find Mike and Dave staring back at him with smiles on their faces.

“So um, like, before you come in, what do you see on my door?” Tommy asked, tripping over the words.

Mike reached out and patted Tommy on the head. “You feeling okay, Teej? Or did you start drinking without us?”

“I’m serious, man. I need to know.”

Dave looked between Tommy and the door and back at Tommy again. “Um a door, painted black, nothing special about it. You sure you’re okay Tommy?”

“Fuck. I think I’m losing my fucking mind!” Tommy exclaimed, turning on his heels and walking into the house.

“Uh, you wanna explain that?” Mike asked as they followed him into the house.

“You can’t see it, can you? The mark of the dragon, the flames carved into the door. Why can I see it if you can’t? I don’t get it! It’s right there, the bright red flames marking this house as dragon friendly. I’ve never seen anything like it before.” Tommy huffed out a frustrated sigh. “I’ve moved out here, and now I’ve lost my fucking mind!”

“Tommy, calm down,” Dave said, grabbing Tommy and sitting him down on the couch. “You aren’t losing your mind.”

Tommy could tell Dave and Mike didn’t believe him. The looks on their faces said what their words didn’t. He wanted to push them out of his house, tell them that he would figure it out himself, but he knew that they weren’t gonna let that happen.

“You’re just tired, Teej, and close to dragon territory. Your mind is probably playing tricks on you. You’ve been working long days and then coming home and getting this place cleaned up. Give it a few weeks, take some time to relax, and I’m sure it will go away.”

Tommy sat back on the couch and looked at his friends.

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” he said, feeling defeated.

He might not be losing his mind, but he wasn’t going to try to convince his friends that he could see things on his door.

[ ](http://beta.photobucket.com/)

Isaac had only been back to the house twice in the last few weeks. He’d stayed hidden in the trees, trying to figure out what was going on at his friend’s home. The unfamiliarity of the man living there now frightened him. The mark was displayed, but that didn’t make the house safe. He knew the magic his grandfather had put in place years ago was intertwined with the mark on the door to ensure that the new owner couldn’t see it if he didn’t have a pure heart. As he flew over the house and the trees behind the yard, he noticed how quiet it was. He wanted to be closer to the house, to find out more about the young man living there.

He landed behind the trees and then moved quickly until he was just inside the tree line. He could see the home, which seemed to be asleep for the night. Everything was closed up, all of the rooms dark except for a very faint light coming from the kitchen. The new owner had been working hard around the outside of the house. Isaac had never seen the yard looking this clean. If he hadn’t seen the mark on the door, he may have mistaken it for another house.

Isaac watched the house a little longer, not sure what he was really looking for. He wanted to see the human, but at the same time, he was scared to come face to face with him. He’d never felt this way about Thomas; their connection had seemed instantaneous, like they’d been meant to be friends. The wary feeling Isaac got when he looked at the house now was something he had never expected to feel here.

When he was sure that the man was fast asleep and there was no chance that he might walk around the house, Isaac took a deep breath to calm his nerves before he moved carefully through the grass. As he got closer to the house, he felt his wings flutter a little from nerves. He just wanted to peek through the bedroom window, to see if he could get another glimpse of the mystery man who was living in his friend’s home.

There was a small opening between the curtain and the edge of the window in the bedroom. He could see the same blond hair that he had seen the last time he was here, but everything else about the bedroom had changed. The man who was sleeping in the room had obviously made this his home. Isaac turned away from the window and took off into the air, already making plans to come back in a few days when it was still light out.

As much as it scared him, he needed to see the man face to face.

~*~

Sneaking away from his parents proved to be harder than Isaac had expected. He’d never had so much trouble before. When he’d visited Thomas, it’d been late at night after his parents were asleep. Visits to the house at night had all proved to be unproductive, because the man was always asleep. Isaac figured he was working during the day. However, since it was what the humans called their weekend, he hoped to find the man at home.

Flying over human land during the day was dangerous. The hunters could be anywhere, and Isaac was aware of that as he flew through the skies. As he got further from his mountainside home and closer to Thomas’, his stomach began to turn from nerves. Once he was in the trees, where he was hidden from human eyes even with his bright blue scales, he would feel safer.

Grateful for his exceptional eyesight, Isaac kept a lookout for any humans who seemed to be watching the skies. Being this far from the city sometimes meant that dragons were left alone, and the hunters had more places to hide. Finally, landing behind the house, Isaac crept through the trees until he was curled up just inside the tree line. He could see the house perfectly. Now he just had to hope that the human had a reason to come out the back door.

Isaac’s eyes were getting heavy as he sat in the warm sun and watched the house. He could see the human inside, moving around every so often, but he wasn’t coming near the back door. He wished there was some way to draw him out without bringing a lot of attention to himself.

_It was never this difficult with Thomas,_ Isaac thought as he watched the human move around the kitchen, making food.

When the back door slid open and the man walked outside a little while later, Isaac couldn’t contain the smile that crossed his face. This was the closest he had been to the human. He looked a lot like Thomas, which made Isaac wonder if he was a relative. He watched the man walk down the stairs before stopping and sitting on the bottom step. He was dressed in black, his bare feet sticking past the bottom of pants and a lot of his face hidden behind large sunglasses. He looked toward the trees where Isaac was sitting, and Isaac wondered if the man could see him or not.

“Are you here today?” the man called out.

Isaac’s heart raced at the realization that the man was calling out to him. Who else would he be expecting in his backyard? Torn between wanting to get to know the man and fearing that he would be shot, Isaac was frozen in place.

“I won’t hurt you. Please, tell me you’re real and I’m not losing my mind.”

Isaac stood slowly and walked carefully out of the trees. He was barely visible when he heard a gasp coming from the man.

“You _are_ real,” the man said softly as he stood and walked toward Isaac.

Isaac thought it was strange that the man doubted that dragons were real. He’d assumed that every human knew dragons existed, just as every dragon knew about humans. The fighting about equality and respect had to be something they talked about, even if it wasn’t as much as the dragons discussed it.

The man moved slowly through the yard and stopped when he was about halfway to where Isaac stood. He looked up as he took the sight of a dragon so close to him. Isaac knew he was small compared to most dragons, but he still towered over the human.

“Hi, I’m Tommy. I don’t want to hurt you, like I said. Can I come closer?”

Isaac was intrigued by his timid behavior. He acted as if Isaac were an infant who could be spooked, or a wild animal that was ready to pounce. With a nod of his head, Isaac watched the man, Tommy, move even closer. _Tommy, so much like Thomas, but he wasn’t his friend,_ Isaac thought as Tommy walked slowly until he was almost close enough to touch.

“I have so many questions for you. Will you talk with me?” Tommy asked hesitantly.

Isaac felt himself relax. He hadn’t realized how much he had missed talking with Thomas until he was asked to talk again. It was different speaking with humans. There wasn’t a language barrier, he could understand them as well as they could understand him, but they lived in a completely different world, one that Isaac longed to be a part of. He had loved it when Thomas had told him stories of growing up, their experiences were similar yet so different.

“Of course, but first, who are you?” Isaac replied as he sat down in the grass.

Tommy flashed a smile that caught Isaac by surprise. He was beautiful with his porcelain skin and blond hair. His eyes sparkled when he smiled. Their dark brown color seemed to hide so much, and at that moment, Isaac wanted nothing more than to know _everything_ about Tommy.

“My name’s Tommy, like I said. Well, Tommy Joe, actually. I inherited this house from my Great Uncle Thomas.”

“Thomas is my friend. I miss him.”

“He passed away, I guess he was sick. I’m sorry; I didn’t really know him well. He’d lost contact with a lot of my family the last few years. He just kinda kept to himself out here. But if he had you visiting, I can see why.”

“What do you mean?”

“My family isn’t exactly ‘dragon friendly’. Although from what mom’s said, Uncle Thomas always kind of did his own thing. I guess in a way I kinda belong here. I’m the same way.”

Isaac spent most of the afternoon in the grass getting to know Tommy. Talking with him was a lot like talking with Thomas. Tommy was open and genuine in everything he said. Isaac watched Tommy’s eyes as he spoke; the way they changed with his emotions was like nothing Isaac had ever seen. There was something special about Tommy; Isaac just couldn’t quite figure out what yet. When the afternoon started to turn into evening, Isaac looked to the sky. He knew it was safer for him to fly now, and that meant he needed to go home,no matter how much he didn’t want to leave. He hadn’t been this happy in quite some time.

“You have to leave, don’t you?” Tommy asked after Isaac glanced up at the sky again.

“Yeah, before my parents send out a search party. The last thing I want is for them to find me here! Can I come back?”

“Any time!” Tommy smiled. “It’s safer at night isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it is. But if you want me to come during the day, I can try.”

“No. You need to stay safe. Come at night. Just tap on the back door, and I’ll come out. I would love to spend more time with you,” Tommy said, standing and brushing the grass off his jeans. “So, um, a few weeks ago in the early morning, that was you, wasn’t it?”

“You saw? Shit! I really need to stop falling asleep when I’m out. I let my guard down.”

Tommy laughed as he looked over to where Isaac was now standing. He started to put his hand out and stopped.

“Can I?” Tommy asked, motioning to Isaac’s wings.

“I wondered when you’d ask. Yes.”

Isaac lowered his large blue wings that stretched high above his head until the tips touched the grass. Tommy stood on his tiptoes and ran his finger gently over the purple edge of Isaac’s wings. The touch was so feather-light that Isaac wasn’t sure if he was feeling the wind or Tommy’s touch. He focused on not moving his wings as Tommy moved his hands over them, their span was so wide Isaac was afraid of Tommy stepping too close and getting hit. When Tommy’s fingers moved from his wings to the purple scales on Isaac’s back he left out a gasp. Isaac was sure it was the texture difference between his soft wings and rough scales. Isaac wanted to bring his long tail forward for Tommy to explore as well, but he was afraid the large spikes might frighten him. When Tommy moved his hand back to Isaac’s wings and put a little more pressure on them, they twitched making Tommy jump.

“Sorry!” Isaac exclaimed. “They have a mind of their own sometimes!”

Isaac followed Tommy’s gaze upwards, into a sky that was filled with a blend of reds, oranges and blues.

“It looks safe,” Tommy said. “So, um, I’ll see you soon, right?”

“As soon as I can come back, I will,” Isaac said, not wanting to sound too desperate to spend all his time there.

With one more look at Tommy, Isaac flapped his wings and took off into the air. He circled around Tommy’s house once before finally heading back toward the mountain.

When he got there, Isaac’s mother was waiting outside for him. He knew it wasn’t a good sign. It never was if she was waiting.

“Humans again?” she whispered the minute Isaac’s feet hit the ground.

“Ma. Just don’t, okay? I’m careful. And even more careful that Dad doesn’t find out. I’m just talking to the one. And he’s safe.”

“None of them are really safe, Isaac. You know that. Look what happened to Amanda. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“Amanda was being stupid, Ma. You know that. I’m not out flying around in the middle of the day. I only go to the one house. It’s marked, and it’s safe. You don’t need to worry.”

“Isaac.”

“Yeah, I know, I’m your baby, and you’re always gonna worry. But, Ma, I can look after myself. I’m not worried about the humans as much as I’m worried about Dad finding out.”

“You’re lucky your father’s been so busy with the council. Just don’t make it a daily thing again, okay? Now get inside before your father comes looking for both of us.”

Isaac wasn’t sure he could promise not to see Tommy every day, but he could at least tell his mom he’d try. He was already longing to fly back and see him. Their connection had been almost instantaneous. Even though Isaac had been close to Thomas, the pull to see him hadn’t ever been as strong as what he felt with Tommy.

When Isaac was alone later that night, his mind replayed everything that had happened that afternoon. He fell asleep with a smile on his face and thoughts of Tommy filling his head.

[ ](http://beta.photobucket.com/)

The next few weeks seemed to pass in a blur for Tommy. He spent his days at work counting down the time until he could clock out and head home. Although that wasn’t much different from how things had been, now he had Isaac. The dragon wasn’t there every day, but it was close to that. Even if it was just a quick visit, seeing his new friend lifted Tommy’s spirits in a way that nothing else ever had.

Counting down the minutes until five o’clock this time seemed to be even worse. Isaac was going to spend the weekend with him while his parents were away at some meeting. Tommy already had a tent up in the backyard, although he wasn’t sure he would be sleeping in it. He just wanted to be close to the dragon, even if that meant curling up in a sleeping bag at his side.

Tommy had three days to hear all about the mark and the house he was living in. Isaac had promised he would explain it all to him. It seemed like every time Tommy thought about asking he was sidetracked by a story about something else, and before he knew it, Isaac was leaving. He wished they didn’t have to hide their friendship, but he knew it could be deadly for both of them.

The phone rang, and Tommy picked it up, hoping it would be a quick call. He only had three minutes to go, and the last thing he needed was to get a long, drawn-out call.

“Thank you for calling tech support. This is Tommy. How can I help you?” Tommy said automatically.

“Don’t forget the weekend message, Thomas,” Tommy’s boss said.

“Of course not, it’s already set up. Have a good weekend,” Tommy replied before quickly ending the call and shutting down his computer.

He grabbed his bag, clocked out and made his way down the stairs to his car. He felt his entire body relax the moment he drove out of the parking garage toward home. He hoped to find Isaac waiting for him in his backyard by the time he got home, with pizza arriving shortly thereafter. It was going to be an amazing weekend, and he wasn’t going to let anything ruin it.

The trip home took longer than Tommy expected, but even with the traffic, he was still in a great mood. He got out of his car, locked it up, and headed for the front door. He didn’t even notice the mark anymore. His mom and sister had visited a month after he moved in, and they hadn’t said anything about it.

Tommy slipped off his shoes and padded through the kitchen to the back door. He looked out. When he didn’t see Isaac, he flashed the outside light twice. That was their sign so Tommy didn’t need to stand out in the backyard and call for Isaac like a pet. Tommy hadn’t felt right about that, and he was sure Isaac was grateful as well. He waited a few moments, but when he didn’t see the dragon, he turned to walk back to his room to change. It was still early. The sun had only been down for a little over an hour, and Tommy knew Isaac’s parents were waiting until sundown to leave.

There was a knock at the door just as Tommy walked into the living room, making him jump. He’d already forgotten about the pizza he’d ordered, but his stomach grumbled in reminder as soon as he opened the door. He paid the kid quickly and grabbed the pizza from him.

As Tommy was shutting the door, he heard the kid call out from his car. “By the way, nice door.”

Tommy opened up the door again to see the kid pull out of his driveway and speed away without another word. Tommy started out toward the street, where the car had just been, wondering exactly what the kid meant.

After a moment Tommy shook his head, pulling his thoughts together. He shut and locked the front door and made his way through the kitchen. When he looked out the back door he saw Isaac sitting just off his porch.

“They gone?” Tommy asked as he opened the back door.

“Yep. I waited a bit after they left before I came here. I was afraid they might come back for something.”

“And you’re sure you’re not gonna get in trouble for this?”

“Not positive, but I should be okay. Ma has probably already figured out I’m here anyway.”

“She knows about me?” Tommy was surprised. Isaac had never mentioned that he’d told anyone about his visits here.

“Kinda. She knows there’s a human I come to see. She’s never known where or how close I am with you, or was with Thomas. She’s worried about me; it’s just easier if I don’t tell her too much.”

“I won’t hurt you, or let anyone in here who might. You know that, right?” Tommy said when a sudden protective feeling washed over him.

“I know,” Isaac replied. “Now, tell me about your awful day!”

“Forget my day. The weirdest thing just happened with the pizza kid. He could see the mark; well at least I think he could. He yelled something about a nice door as he was getting back into the car, but he was gone before I could get the door open again. He’s the only other person to mention it. What’s so special about my door, Isaac?”

“It’s an enchanted door. My great-grandfather had a sorcerer do it a long time ago, before Thomas ever moved into the house.” Isaac paused, getting more comfortable in the grass. “He fell in love with a human who lived here, and she wanted to make sure that my great-grandfather was safe here. She could see the mark, as well as any dragon, but, to his knowledge, no other human could. It was long before the war, when humans thought we were still mythical creatures. He had to make sure he had a safe place when he came to visit. The sorcerer put the mark in the door and had the entire property protected. No one can see what’s really on the property unless they can see the mark on the door. Thomas told me once, that when he saw that mark, he knew he had to buy the house.”

“And me?” Tommy asked, still not sure how he fit into all this.

“You have a pure heart, Tommy. Only those with a pure heart can see the mark. You weren’t looking for a dragon to harm. Even those who are neutral about the war can’t see the mark. Only someone who really believes that we are peaceful creatures, not the monsters that most humans make us out to be, can see it.”

Tommy didn’t respond, too busy trying to process everything that Isaac he just told him. He didn’t know what his friends thought about the war with the dragons, but he was sure his mom and sister didn’t agree with it. Yet, they couldn’t see the mark when they came over. He hadn’t actually asked, but he was sure they would have said _something_.

“Tommy?” Isaac asked hesitantly as he moved closer.

“It’s rare, isn’t it? I mean, to see it?” Tommy asked finally finding the words.

“From what my great-grandfather said, yes. I don’t know a lot; somehow, my great-grandfather’s ideas weren’t passed down to my grandfather or father. I only knew about this house and the enchantment because I was lucky enough to hear the stories from him before he died.”

“Dragons were safer back then, huh? When your great-grandfather fell in love? I mean, I’m sure he had to still be secretive and all that, but at least there weren’t hunters everywhere. I’m glad you’re safe here, but I wish I could keep you safer between here and your home.”

Tommy saw a smile spread over Isaac’s face. He just wanted to keep that smile on Isaac’s face, keep him safe from the ignorant humans who’d started the war and the ones who continued it. Tommy wanted to fight back, show them how wrong they were, that dragons were peaceful, beautiful creatures. He knew, however, that wouldn’t happen. He had to keep his dragon friend a secret from everyone he knew.

“You’re thinking too much,” Isaac said softly. “You know you can’t save the world.”

“Don’t wanna save it. Just wanna change it.”

Tommy didn’t say anything more. He moved closer to Isaac and let the dragon’s wings cover his body as he cuddled into his side. He knew he should go into the tent and sleep, but somehow sleeping next to Isaac felt just right.

[ ](http://beta.photobucket.com/)

Isaac watched from the back as his father spoke to the council. He didn’t know why his father had demanded that he come to the meeting today. It had been months since he’d attended one. The way his father spoke, the power that came from his voice, had the entire room enthralled with every word that came out of his mouth. All that power, Isaac thought, and he uses it to spew out hate.

He rolled his eyes as his father spoke again of Amanda. He hated that the hunters got to her, hated it even more that he wasn’t able to protect her, but mostly he hated the way his father used that one incident to fuel the hate and war against the humans.

“They aren’t all like that,” Isaac mumbled under his breath, glad no one was around him to hear.

As his father spoke, Isaac’s mind drifted off to thoughts of Tommy. He wanted to be lying in the grass of his yard, with Tommy curled around him telling Isaac about his day. He longed to hear his gentle voice, feel the way Tommy lightly moved his fingers over Isaac’s wings and scales as if he was afraid Isaac might break, and to see the way Tommy’s bright brown eyes lit up when he found Isaac in his yard.

He missed Tommy, even though it had only been two days since he was last there. Isaac had gone days without seeing Thomas without feeling like this, but he started missing Tommy almost the moment he left his home. It was almost as if-

“No way!” Isaac exclaimed without meaning to, ducking his head to avoid the looks from the other dragons.

Isaac didn’t know when it had happened, but he was in love with a human, with Tommy. It was everything his father stood against, everything that he was preaching to the council about as Isaac was silently having a break down. The panic of what could happen if his father ever found out, if anyone in the council ever found out, that Isaac was in love with a human frightened him. They all saw a blood-thirsty monster, not the peaceful, loving man that Isaac would do anything to spend more time with.

At that moment, Isaac knew he had to be careful, even more so than he’d already been. He had to keep Tommy safe. Isaac didn’t even want to think what might happen if someone found out that he was speaking with a human, if they found out he was in love with one, he was sure blood would be shed, and Isaac couldn’t live with that.

During the rest of the meeting, Isaac curled his claws up, clenched his teeth, and tried his best to stay where he was. He wanted to run out of there, fly off to see Tommy, even for a moment to make sure he was okay. All the thoughts of blood that were swirling around in his mind had Isaac feeling scared for Tommy in a way he’d never felt before. Somehow finally admitting that he loved Tommy, even if just to himself, changed the way he responded to everything that his father said that night.

[ ](http://beta.photobucket.com/)

It was almost three months later when Isaac once again came home to find his mother waiting for him. She hadn’t said anything about his visits to Tommy, even though Isaac was sure she knew where he was going every time he flew away from the house.

“Isaac,” she said sternly.

“I was careful,” Isaac replied quickly. “No one saw me.”

“I know you’re always careful, baby. But this? It's getting to be a little much. You’re going away almost every day. It’s always to see that human, isn’t it?”

Isaac had been afraid of this. He hadn’t been ready to tell her the truth. Hell, he’d hardly admitted it to himself. However, with his mom asking about Tommy, he knew he didn’t have a choice.

“His name is Tommy. He’s not just any human. He’s special.” Isaac paused taking a deep breath. “I love him, Ma.”

“Oh, Isaac,” she replied, and Isaac saw her eyes soften.

“What am I gonna do?”

Isaac watched as she took a breath, as if she was deciding whether she was happy for him or wanted to lecture him for falling in love with a human. It made him nervous, not knowing what she was thinking. He was already running through ideas in his head of ways that he could live with Tommy permanently if his father found out and banished him.

“Somehow, I always knew it would be you,” she mumbled as she stood up. “Wait here, please. I’ll be right back. I have something you’re gonna need.”

Isaac began to panic as he waited. He had no idea what his mother meant by that. He could only hope that she wasn’t sending him away, wouldn’t have him shunned by his family. Even if he didn’t believe in their views about humans, especially his father’s, they were still his family and community. He loved them, but he loved Tommy more.

To his relief, it didn’t take her long to come back. She had a worn book in her hand, and she smiled as she sat down next to Isaac.

“I found this when your great-grandfather died. Even as young as you were, I knew I needed to keep it. You’re so much like him, Isaac. You see the world so simply; sometimes I wish your father were like that. Don’t get me wrong; I love him. You know how intense the council can get. But this, well, I think you might find the answer you’re looking for in here. Just make sure no one else sees it. It’s been locked away for years; no one knows I have it.”

Isaac took the book from his mother. It was a small book, worn along the edges. The cover was a faded image of the mark of the dragon as if someone had drawn it on there years ago. The book was filled with maps, notes, and drawings. As he looked closer, Isaac recognized his great-grandfather’s writing on the pages.

“What’s this?” Isaac asked, even though he already had some idea.

“It’s your great-grandfather’s deepest secret. His mate was not as pure as your grandfather and father might believe.”

“She was the human,” Isaac said with a gasp, as everything suddenly became so clear.  
Isaac’s mothers’ mouth turned up in the smallest smile as she reached over and hugged him.

“Just be careful. And make sure he’s really the one,” she whispered before leaving him alone with the book.

Isaac opened the book and began reading. It described how his great-grandfather had stumbled across the small home one afternoon by accident. He read in detail as his grandfather explained how taken he was with the human the first time he saw her, and all Isaac could picture was Tommy. He knew that feeling; he’d had the same reaction the first time he met Tommy.

It wasn’t until Isaac started flipping through the book that he understood why he had this. It explained the journey his great-grandfather took to find the sorcerer who put the mark on Tommy’s door and the protection on his property. What Isaac never knew was that the sorcerer also turned his great-grandmother from human to dragon. It was a permanent change. If Tommy agreed, he would be giving everything up, and Isaac couldn’t ask him to do that. He needed to find the sorcerer and find a way to turn himself human.

~*~

Isaac was nervous as he flew to Tommy’s house the next night. He’d already made up his mind. He was going to search for the sorcerer. He just wasn’t sure that what he wanted was possible. He held the book against his body tightly as he flew through the air. Even when he landed in the open space behind the trees, he didn’t feel any better.

Tommy was waiting for him on the back porch when he made his way through the trees. _This is it,_ he thought as he moved through the grass. Isaac knew this was the only way he could truly be with Tommy. It wasn’t until he was almost standing in front of Tommy that he realized why he was so nervous.

_I’ve never told him,_ Isaac thought as he smiled at the beautiful man before him. He’d never actually told Tommy that he’d fallen in love with him. Before last night, he hadn’t thought it really mattered, but with the book, everything was different.

“Do you ever wish you could be someone else?” Isaac asked nervously. “Or something else?”

Tommy quirked his eyebrows up as he padded closer to Isaac. “Uh, that’s an interesting greeting, dude.”

“It’s just, well...I need to know. Do you?”

“Doesn’t everyone? I mean, we all look at someone we admire and wish we were them, even just for a moment, don’t we? You wanna tell me what’s going on, Isaac?”

Isaac took a deep breath, trying to get his nerves under control.

“I have to tell you something, and I need you to not freak out okay?”

“Um, okay…”

“So I haven’t told you cause I didn’t think it really mattered, but then I got this and well, everything changed.” Isaac paused as he set the book down. “I love you, Tommy. Like totally in love with you. But it didn’t matter before; it wasn’t as if we could be more than just friends. Then Ma gave me this book last night. The human, the one that first lived here, well, the sorcerer not only protected her property but eventually changed her into a dragon.”

Isaac watched Tommy’s face as he spoke. He was looking for a look of horror like the one he expected. Instead, it was a mix of confusion, relief, and happiness.

“I’m not asking though, you know, for you to change. I’m gonna go find him, the sorcerer, or his descendants if I have to, and have him change me. I want to be human. I want to be with you.”

It was as if everything moved in slow motion as the smile took over Tommy’s face, and he came toward Isaac to wrap his arms around the dragon’s neck.

“So, when are we leaving?” Tommy asked, his face still buried against Isaac’s scales.

“That means you’re not freaked out?”

“Why would I be, when I feel the same way? So, when are we leaving?”

“We? No, you’re not coming with me. I can’t risk anything happening to you.”

Tommy stepped back and looked up until Isaac met his eyes. Isaac could see the determination in his eyes and knew he wasn’t going alone.

“Yes, I am. This affects me as well, Isaac. I don’t care what I have to do. If it means we can be together, then I’m helping. Plus, we still need to talk about the you becoming a human thing. Who says I don’t want to be a dragon?”

Isaac moved to sit down once Tommy released his hold around his neck. Tommy didn’t move far, and Isaac dropped his wings and wrapped them around him. He wished he were already human, so he could hold Tommy the way he’d been longing to.

“I can’t ask that, for you to give everything up. You’ll never see your family or friends again. Well, not the way you can now. Everything will be different.”

“And it won’t be for you? Don’t give me that, Isaac. Look, we’ll work on finding the sorcerer first. You don’t even know if he can change you into a human. But before we do anything, wanna tell me what’s in that book that makes you think we can do this?”

“Open it,” Isaac said, nudging Tommy toward the book. “It was my great-grandfather’s journal. He talks about the human he fell in love with, getting the sorcerer to enchant the mark and the property, and finally how the sorcerer transformed his love into a dragon. Ma found it when he died; she said she knew I’d need to see it someday. I told her last night that I was in love with you. Then she gave me this.”

Isaac watched as Tommy looked though the book. He read some of the passages aloud, stopping to ask Isaac about things he wasn’t familiar with, before jumping to another part of the book. Tommy was in awe of the drawings of the dragons. His great-grandfather had worked to make them look so lifelike. The map that Tommy finally saw in the back of the book was what seemed to get him excited.

“We can do this! It doesn’t look that bad. Ok, yeah I’m not an outdoors kinda person. But I’ll deal if it means I get to be with you,” Tommy said. “I just gotta take some time off work. Shit, what about your dad? I mean I’m guessing your mom’s okay with it if she gave you the book. She had to have known what it meant giving this to you.”

“I gotta talk to Ma about leaving still. I needed to talk to you first. I’m going to leave soon, but I also don’t want to just take off without planning a little, ya know. Plus, I’m sure your family will worry if you just up and disappear on them.”

_Which is another reason I’m not letting you become a dragon,_ Isaac thought to himself.

Isaac and Tommy spent the rest of the night reading the book. Isaac knew everything in there was about turning a human to a dragon, but he still hoped that, once they found the sorcerer, he’d be able to turn Isaac human. If not, he didn’t know what he was going to do. Letting Tommy become a dragon wasn’t an option in his mind.

[ ](http://beta.photobucket.com/)

“You want to do _what_?” Tommy asked Isaac as he picked the rope up.

“I don’t want you freaking out while we’re flying and letting go, okay? It’ll be like a harness. I know it sounds weird, but this way I don’t have to worry about you slipping,” Isaac replied, running a hand down Tommy’s arm. “Please?”

“You’re not a horse,” Tommy mumbled. “It’s just not right.”

“Tommy, just do this for me.”

Feeling defeated, Tommy climbed onto Isaac’s back and ran the rope around his neck. This was the most uncomfortable Tommy had felt around Isaac since they’d met, and he found the whole thing ironic. He hoped the trip to the sorcerer would go by fast, so he could be on his own two feet again.

“Ok, fasten up. Now, can we just go and get the flying part over with?”

Wrapping his arms around Isaac’s neck, Tommy closed his eyes as tightly as he could. The motion of Isaac taking flight was odd. The unevenness made him feel a little woozy. After a few minutes, Isaac began flying evenly. Tommy could feel the up and down motion of his wings, and the muscles in his back flex and relax as they moved.

He wasn’t sure how long they’d been flying when he heard Isaac shouting to him through the wind.

“Look!”

Tommy shook his head against Isaac’s body, keeping his eyes shut tight. He dug his fingers harder into Isaac’s neck and hoped Isaac understood that was Tommy's way of telling him there was no way he was opening his eyes.

“Tommy, I love you! I’m not going to let anything happen to you. Just look for a second. I want you to see my home,” Isaac shouted against the wind.

Without loosening his grip, Tommy opened his eyes slowly. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the bright light, but when they did, the sight before him was breathtaking. All the images he’d ever seen of dragon territory were distorted to show their evil side. What he was seeing was pure beauty and seemed more like it was coming out of a movie, not real life. He could see water flowing over the land, and the tall trees that had to be centuries old. There were large shapes in the distance that Tommy assumed were other dragons flying. He wondered for a moment what might happen if they ran into another dragon, but he let that thought drift away as Isaac flew lower toward the treetops.

After a moment Isaac flew higher up into the air again, his speed increasing. Tommy closed his eyes once more, held on tight. He the repetition of Isaac’s muscles moving underneath him became calming and Tommy felt his anxiety lessen. He still hung on tightly, the fear of how high they were still in the back of his head, but at least he could enjoy the warmth coming from Isaac’s body as the cool wind rushed over him.

~*~

Tommy untied the ropes and slid off Isaac’s back, his legs feeling a little wobbly. He reached out to Isaac to steady himself and laughed when the dragon pulled him closer with his wings.

“So, was it amazing?” Isaac asked cautiously.

“As much as it freaked me out, yeah, it really was. You love it, flying I mean, don’t ya? Aren’t you gonna miss it?”

“I told you, Tommy. I’ll give it all up for you. I love you. It’s not worth it if I can’t be with you.”  
Tommy felt a blush spread across his face and ducked his head. He still couldn’t believe that Isaac was willing to give everything up for him, but then again, Tommy felt the same way. Tommy knew that, when it came down to it, he’d do anything to prevent Isaac from changing. Tommy might lose his family if he became a dragon, but he could tell that being a dragon, especially flying, made Isaac happier than anything Tommy had ever felt.

“How much further?” Tommy asked, stepping out of Isaac’s embrace.

“Not a lot. I just hope he doesn’t have anything enchanted. That could make finding him trickier. You steady enough to start walking?”

Tommy grabbed his backpack from where he’d tossed it on the ground and dug out the book. He opened it to the map and realized he had no idea where they were.

“So, uh, please tell me you know where you’re going.”

Isaac laughed as he pointed out where there were on the map, and Tommy was relieved to see that they were as close as Isaac said they were. He quickly put the book away and followed Isaac into the woods. For the first time since they left Tommy was afraid this wouldn’t work.

The walk through the woods wasn’t as difficult as Tommy had imagined, but it wasn’t as easy as walking down the street either. The path was littered with branches that had fallen, and Tommy wondered when the last time someone had actually used it. After Tommy had tripped for the fifth time, Isaac stopped and looked back at him.

“Come on, climb up. I know you said you didn’t do the outdoors thing, but you forgot to tell me how bad you were at stepping over rocks.”

“Shut up,” Tommy said with no real heat behind his words. “I can walk, you know. I just didn’t think we would be on a path that was never used!”

“You’re walking as gracefully as an elephant. Come on, we’re never gonna get there if you fall and break something.”

“Fine,” Tommy grumbled as he climbed upon Isaac’s back.

They moved faster through the woods, and soon Isaac was standing in front of a small, worn down house. It was surrounded by trees, as if the person living there didn’t want to be found. Tommy could see two small windows, a wooden door, and paint peeling of what little of the side he could make out between the trees.

As Tommy climbed down from Isaac’s back, he heard the door to the house open. When he turned, he saw an unusual-looking man staring back at him, who Tommy assumed was the sorcerer. The man was short, with silver hair and dressed in ragged brown clothes. He looked younger than Tommy expected, closer to the age of his grandfather. Tommy wondered for a moment if that was because he was a sorcerer or if he’d changed his appearance with magic. The man walked toward Tommy and Isaac and then introduced himself as Belgarath. Tommy reached out to shake his hand, but when the gesture wasn’t returned, Tommy looked back at Isaac wondering if he’d just insulted the man.

“You knew my great-grandfather, Leroy. We’ve come looking for your help. You enchanted the property that Tommy owns now, and you transformed my great-grandmother from a dragon to a human. I wish to become human,” Isaac explained.

“You are the pure-hearted one?” Belgarath asked Tommy.

“Yes, well from what Isaac says. I can see the mark that you’ve put on my door,” Tommy replied, suddenly feeling nervous.

“Come with me,” Belgarath said as he turned to walk back to the home.

Tommy looked over at Isaac and shrugged. He followed the sorcerer into his home and was surprised that it was larger than it seemed from the outside. He was standing in a large living room and saw a door that he assumed was the bedroom. The kitchen was small but opened up to a large area filled with shelves stacked high with jars of liquids and powders of many different colors.

From where he stood, Tommy watched as Belgarath started grabbing jars and mixing powders together in a small bowl. After setting the small bowl down on the table, he reached for jars of liquids and placed them in another bowl. Tommy watched him, almost mesmerized, as the sorcerer mixed and mumbled words Tommy couldn’t understand. When Belgarath mixed the two bowls together, there was a sweet smell that Tommy couldn’t place. The mixture released a small amount of smoke before Belgarath turned to face away from Tommy.

After a few minutes, Belgarath padded over to Tommy and handed him a small bottle with a light blue glow to it. Tommy was surprised that it felt like every other glass bottle he’d held before.

“You hold the power to make this happen. Take it home, and during the next full moon drink it while your dragon is around. Only then will you both find the happiness you are looking for.”

Belgarath opened the door and let Tommy out, shutting the door behind him without saying another word.

“Weirdest thing I’ve ever done,” Tommy muttered to himself.

Tommy carefully slipped the bottle into his pocket as he walked back to where Isaac was waiting. He’d expected a lot more questions and maybe even a lecture about making sure this was what they really wanted. Instead, it had taken less than a half an hour. Now all he had to do was wait for the next full moon.

“Well?” Isaac asked impatiently as Tommy approached him.

“It’s up to me he said. Actually, he said I had all the power. He gave me a small bottle, and I have to drink it when you’re around at the next full moon. Then he all but kicked me out of his house. That was it. Now, let’s go home, okay?”

This time Tommy didn’t even wait for Isaac to ask. He climbed up on the dragon’s back, wrapped his arms around his neck and let his love take him home. Everything that happened ran through Tommy’s mind as they made their way back to his home. He knew how Isaac felt about Tommy turning, but from what Belgarath said it was likely he’d be the one changing.

After Isaac landed in Tommy’s yard, he turned to leave right away. Tommy wasn’t sure why he seemed to be running away, but he knew they needed to talk.

“Wait,” Tommy said reaching out for Isaac. “I know what you’re thinkin. I love that you want to protect me, and that you don’t want to take me away from my family. We’re both assuming I’ll change. I mean, it makes the most sense. But that doesn’t mean you get to hide from me because what Belgarath gave us isn’t what you expected.”

“I know, I just worry about you, okay? What if this doesn’t work? Of if it backfires and I lose you? I’m trying really hard not to think about all that, but it’s all I can imagine right now. I can’t protect you from something I don’t know. It scares me, Tommy.”

“It’s worth the risk. I’d do anything to be with you. How many times do I have to remind you of that, Isaac? I knew going there that it was a risk. We didn’t know what was going to happen. Fuck, we didn’t know _if_ it were even possible. But, here we are, with the potion to let us be together. So, stop trying to protect me from this. I’m not giving up now.”

Tommy lunged forward wrapping his arms tightly around Isaac’s neck. He was scared, probably just as scared as Isaac, but he’d never admit it right now. Tommy needed Isaac to believe that this was going to work, that they were going to finally be together. If that meant pushing his fears away, Tommy would just have to live with that.

[ ](http://beta.photobucket.com/)

Tommy walked out and found Isaac lying in the grass, his wings moving slightly. It was such a familiar sight, and Tommy was hit with the realization that in a few minutes it might be something he’d never see again. The sorcerer was so vague that neither of them really knew what would happen when Tommy drank the light blue liquid. Even though Isaac had insisted that he wasn’t going to let Tommy give up his life, Tommy figured he would be changing into a dragon. He’d written a letter to his mom and sister and left it on the table just in case. He figured they’d coming looking for him, and although it didn’t give them details, he hoped it would give them enough peace to keep them from searching for him.

“Ready for this?” Tommy asked quietly.

“Are you?”

“I told you before, Isaac. I love you. I’m not going to miss this chance to be with you forever. I didn’t have to think about it when you first told me about Belgarath and your great-grandmother. I definitely don’t have to think about it now.”

Tommy reached out for Isaac’s hand and wrapped his fingers around the dragon’s claws. It wouldn’t be much longer before the moon was shining brightly above them. He leaned against Isaac as the dragon’s wings covered them both. There were things that Tommy could be saying, but instead he was enjoying the comfort of just being with Isaac.

They watched the sun disappear below the horizon, and when Tommy saw the full moon, he felt a mix of excitement and nervousness. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the small bottle. The liquid inside still had the same light blue glow, even though they’d been back for a few days. Tommy wrapped his fingers around the bottle as it sat in his hand. Even though he _knew_ this was what he wanted, facing the fact that it was going to happen now scared him a little.

“You’re doubting,” Isaac said softly when Tommy didn’t move for a while. “We don’t have to do this, you know. We can wait ‘til next month. I’m not going anywhere.”

“ ‘m not doubting. Just kinda got like cold feet, or some shit. I want this so fuckin’ much, but it’s still a huge change, ya know? Bigger than anything I’ve ever done before.”

Tommy stood up, walked a few steps away from Isaac, and opened the bottle. Without giving it another thought, he lifted the bottle to his lips and downed the entire thing. The liquid was cool as it flowed down his throat, and Tommy swore he could feel it settle in his stomach. He waited for a moment, and when nothing happened, he sank down to the ground. They both wanted this so bad, had so much hope, but he was still human.

“Tommy?” Isaac asked, his voice full of concern.

Before Tommy could respond, he felt a warm, tingling sensation flow through his body. All at once, every bone in his body seemed to shift. Tommy was expecting pain, but instead, it seemed natural for his body to move from its human form to that of a dragon. He let his bones settle for a moment before looking up. He met Isaac’s eyes, watching him intently.

“You’re gorgeous,” Isaac whispered as his eyes moved over Tommy’s body.

Hearing Isaac speak, Tommy realized everything was different. Even though he recognized Isaac’s voice, it was as if he was hearing it for the first time. Tommy shut his eyes and just let himself feel. The way the grass touched his feet, the air moved against his body and the sounds that made their way to his ears were all familiar, but he was experiencing them in a new way. The idea made him laugh, and the sound that came out of his mouth was a shock.

“It’s so weird,” Tommy said as he moved around the yard. “Everything’s so familiar and so different at the same time. I’m, like, tall for the first time in my life! It’s seems so odd not to be looking up at you. And wings! I have fuckin’ wings!”

Tommy stretched his arms out to admire the purple scales that now covered his body. When he arched his back and moved his wings forward he could see that they were the same blue color of Isaac’s scales. He focused on the muscles in his back, making his wings move back and forth. The gentle breeze he made danced across his scales. Tommy couldn’t hold back the laughter. He was sure his face was going to hurt from the smile that stretched across it. He hadn’t felt this happy in longer than he could remember. With a quick turn, Tommy crossed the yard until he was next to Isaac. He leaned in close and wrapped his hand, now with claws, around Isaac’s.

“Hey, you okay?” Tommy asked softly. “You’re looking a little freaked out suddenly.”

“Look at your coloring. It’s the complete opposite of mine. I thought that was just a legend, a story my great-grandfather told me when he wanted me to sleep. But all along, he was telling me the truth.” Isaac paused and let out a little laugh. “I knew my whole life and still had no idea. He was a shifter, as was my great-grandmother. They were soul mates; their coloring was complete opposite, just like ours. He always told me stories of dragons that could shift forms between dragon and human. I knew he thought great-grandma was his soul mate, so I’ve always believed the coloring part. But the shifting? I never believed it...until now.”

“So this means I can shift back? Be human again? But why would I want to do that without you?”

“It’s not just you, my love. We both can. I don’t know why I didn’t think about this before. It makes sense, what Belgarath said about us both finding the happiness we were looking for. All the talking we did about who was going to change, and it seems as if we both can.”

“Any clue how? It’s not like I really did this on my own.”

“I think you might have. What were you thinking after you drank the potion?”

“I was thinking about how much I wanted to be like you, how it totally sucked that I drank it and was still a human. Wait! You really think it’s that easy?”

Tommy shut his eyes and focused on his human body. If this worked as he hoped, like they both hoped, it would make the transformation his body just went through that much more amazing. He felt the warm, tingling sensation flow through his body again just before everything seemed to compress back to his human size. Tommy was in shock. He didn’t know how to feel about his new ability to shift forms. It all seemed so dream-like and, for a moment, he wondered if it were. Tommy opened his eyes and found that not only was he human, but so was Isaac.

His love stood before him in human form, and Tommy did what he’d been longing to do for months. He gathered Isaac in his arms and kissed him. It was awkward and fast, just like any other first kiss Tommy had ever experienced, but it was also so familiar. Tommy took a step back and looked at the man now standing before him. He was breathtaking, but his eyes seemed to reach in and grab something inside of Tommy. They were the same eyes he’d seen so many times the past few months, only intensified.

Tommy reached out, grabbed Isaac’s hand and led him into the house. As they entered the kitchen, Tommy felt as if he was showing Isaac his world for the first time. He could tell Isaac wanted to stop and look around, but Tommy kept leading him through the house until they made their way to his room.

There was so much Tommy wanted to talk to Isaac about, so much about the other man’s body he wanted to explore, but when the two of them settled into bed together, it was all forgotten when he finally got to hold Isaac like he’d been dreaming of since the moment he met the dragon. He had forever to spend with this amazing man; everything else could wait until morning.


End file.
